Push Through The Fear
by LexieDarling
Summary: Flynn Rider was punished for his crimes and hanged. Rapunzel blames herself for his death, and as her own punishment remains living with Mother Gothel. Pitch Black visits her from time to time, trying to convince her to join him, to help him against the guardians...namely Jack Frost. Rapunzel doesn't know her own cousins have already joined the guardians.
1. Chapter 1

Life in the tower itself had slowly become rather strange for Rapunzel over the years. Eugene had been hanged for his crimes, and Punz hadn't even found out about it until a year later. She had never realized she was the Lost Princess, and had no reason to work up the courage to go against Mother Gothel. So, here she sat in her tower, staring out the window as if life itself hadn't really changed. Well, except for the minor feeling of heart break. Rapunzel wasn't sure her Mother was wrong about the world, if they had killed Eugene for just stealing a crown. She still believed her was treacherous and selfish, and had left her that night. But, had he deserved death for any of those acts? No, Rapunzel didn't hate Eugene, had never felt true unforgivable anger towards him, and had wept when she learned of his death. It had kept her up at night, the thoughts swirling in her mind of Eugene...of Flynn Rider. The man who had opened up to her for just a moment, the man who had shown her what the world was like. The man who was then murdered by that world Rapunzel had been so curious about.

She felt her eyes well up again thinking about it. Gulping slowly, Rapunzel heard her Mother's voice ringing through the halls. It was that time of day, to sing for her Mother before she left the tower. Slowly Rapunzel strode towards the woman who claimed still to be her loving Mother. Pulling up the stool, Rapunzel sat down on it and handed her Mother the soft brush. The same brush they had always used to lightly pull through her long blonde hair.

"Are you still mourning that thief's death?" Rapunzel sat up straight, turning her head just a tad to peek at her Mother. She lightly shook her head 'no' and began to sing the familiar melody.

Mother Gothel slowly began to brush through Rapunzel's hair, feeling it's magic run through her veins. She smiled, the corner of her mouth curling into a small smirk. She had won the war. Rapunzel was nothing but compliant now, silent most of the time, and had given up on those silly thoughts of the 'outside world.' Pausing for just a moment, Mother Gothel looked around, staring at the now plain and dreary walls of the tower. It was always after this time, always after Rapunzel sang for her that she felt as though the eyes of the dead were glued on her body. She often wondered if it was Flynn Rider's ghost standing behind her, unable to be at peace. Something about that thought caused Mother Gothel to smile even more wickedly.

"It's okay to think about him sometimes." She spoke again to Rapunzel, unable to bear the silence any longer. "His death is just more proof to what I've been telling you your whole life Rapunzel. The world is a dangerous and cruel place. It's unforgiving and will punch a common thief just as it would a murderer." Her hands placed the brush on the small end table that rested next to the both of them and rested on Rapunzel's shoulders. She meant it to be warm and comforting, part of her deep down hoping that one day Rapunzel would look at her like she used to. Instead, Rapunzel shivered and shrugged her shoulders in a way to push her Mother's hands off. Standing up, she peered behind taking in her Mother for a moment before she walked back to her usual spot on the windowsill.

"It's my fault he's dead. Not the worlds." She mumbled, hoping her Mother was going to get annoyed and speak about how she hated the mumbling. Hearing the low humming from the dead silent room, Rapunzel knew the conversation was over, just as it normally was, and walking back over towards the window by her bed. Gazing outside, Rapunzel knew she would never be able to silence that small part of her soul, the part that so desperately wanted to run away. There had to be somewhere in this world that wasn't cold and cruel, there had to be people who were warm and loving. But, then she sighed, feeling as though this was her punishment. Her punishment for enlisting Eugene's help that day, punishment for giving him back that crown, punishment for even thinking about falling for him.

"Rapunzel.." She heard her Mother's soft voice calling her back. Sighing, she rose and walked back down seeing her Mother putting on her cloak. "Where are you going?" She asked her, an eyebrow arching. Her mother hadn't gone on long trips since the day Rapunzel had tricked her. Probably didn't trust that she wouldn't run off again. But, Rapunzel noticed the basket of bread and water, enough for a four day hike at least.

"There is a specific herb I am in need of, it only grows in the West." Mother Gothel explained vaguely as she tied her cloak."I will be back in five days time." Her eyes gave Rapunzel a warning look, as if to say that she was expecting no funny business. Rapunzel eyed the basket again, there was only enough bread for four days, so she would probably be back in three. She looked back up at her Mother, knowing that she was saying extra days, probably to surprise Rapunzel with an early visit.

"Okay, Mother." She said simply before tossing her hair out for her Mother to ride down on. "I'll be here." She sighed out, knowing that there was really no where else for her to go. Mother Gothel approached Rapunzel before she left, looking down at her and placing a hand on each of her cheeks.

"I will always love you most Rapunzel." Her voice was steady and unfailing as she looked down at the girl she claimed to be her daughter. And for the first time she placed a delicate kiss against her forehead instead of atop her hair. Before Rapunzel was able to even process this act, her Mother was climbing out the window and holding on to her thick long golden hair. Slowly she guided her Mother down, watching then from the window as the woman began to walk out of their little cul-de-sac.

Sighing, Rapunzel threw herself on her bed, her long hair falling on her face as she tried to blow it off with small short breaths.

"I thought she'd never leave." A cold raspy voice said from her doorway.

Rapunzel perked up and tilted her head to the side before rolling her eyes slightly. "She barely leaves anymore. I'm actually surprised you're still here, Pitch." She said crossing her arms defiantly.

"And leave a fellow friend behind? Never." He placed a hand on his chest and acted dramatically as he saw Rapunzel tossing herself back on her bed. "Have you changed your mind yet, or at least thought about my offer?" Pitch asked her as he glided over towards her bed, leaning on one it's posts.

Rapunzel shook her head, "I'm not sure why you think I would help you." She spoke still peering up.

"Because...what has the world ever done for you? I mean, besides break you soul and crush your spirit."

Rapunzel sighed, feeling slightly agitated, and sat up. "Listen, I already told you...my answer is the same it's been forever. **No**. Why do you still come here?" She asked him before tilting her head for a moment, feeling as though she realized the answer instantly. "It's because I'm the only one who can see you, isn't it?"

He tried not to react to her words. Simply shaking his head 'no.' "Because, you have magic hair that glows. And I'd like to be the one behind someone with power like that. I just want to..." He stopped for a moment and shook his head again. "I can see I won't be changing your mind tonight, I suppose I should just...let you be alone for the next for days."

Rapunzel sighed again, this time more at herself. "Wait.." She muttered, her hand raising up as if to pull him back. She watched as Pitch looked over his shoulder back at her, not disappearing in a puff of smoke as she had expected. His face was conveying that he was waiting for an explanation, a reason why he should wait and waste his time here. "You're the only person who sees me."


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange how much Rapunzel had in common with Pitch. She also never understood how anyone was actually afraid of him. But, then again she had never seen his dark side, never been on the receiving end of his nightmare powers. He was the man who came to her at night when she was younger, the one who at first had been after her Mother. The man who wanted to scare this mighty old witch that had lived for centuries. Instead he found Rapunzel, heard her tiny snickering that night as she watched him attempt to give Mother Gothel a nightmare. It was a rough time fifteen or so odd years ago, many had already began forgetting Pitch. It was becoming increasingly hard for him to scare even small children. He had actually been in shock when little Rapunzel saw him. Though, it wasn't until he learned of her magic hair that Pitch decided he could use the girl for more than just small idiotic conversation to pass the time. He had been trying for years to gain her trust, to recruit Rapunzel. But, it had always been subtle hints, a small devilish smirk as he tried to convince Rapunzel his way was the best way. Lately Pitch had been more persistent and Rapunzel could tell that there was something going on, something serious.

The sun rose, its bright rays casting their way in through her window and creeping across her face. Though, Rapunzel had been awake for an hour at least, just laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. What did he want? Pitch always had a reason for everything, a plan, there was something he wanted. The light that was beaming through Rapunzel's window seemed to dull, her room darkening. "You could knock at some point." Rapunzel spoke annoyed as she pushed the covers off of herself and sitting up.

"You're still annoyed I left last night."

"No...I hadn't really expected to act like a rational friend and stay." Rapunzel shrugged and snubbed her nose up, he tone a bit obvious to her feelings.

"You've made it perfectly clear we are not friends." Pitch narrowed his eyes. "After all, I'm a monster who feeds on nightmares." Rapunzel peeked over at him, frowning somewhat. She had remembered that night she spoke to him like that. She hadn't actually meant the words, she didn't consider Pitch a monster. But, maybe she should. "Maybe, I was hoping you would prove me wrong." She found her hands fidgeting as she began to play with the corner of her bed sheets. He idle hands needing something to do. "But, clearly you seem to have business to conduct here..so what is it?"

He hated when she took that tone of voice with him. The one where she felt superior, as if she knew him and his actions better than he did. Which he would admit, she was the only person he kept around long enough to actually guess his actions and know his reasoning for things, but Rapunzel always had a lot of nerve feeling as though she knew Pitch better than himself. "I forgot to cloak myself from you..." He said, but then blinked for just a moment. "Not that..I was planning on coming in here...invisible or anything." He blinked again and then decided to just continue speaking before she opened that mouth of hers. "I decided to strike a deal. One you might be interested in."

Rapunzel eyed Pitch for a moment. This was normally his last line of defense. If he couldn't make someone do something, he normally chose to blackmail or bribe. Something in her gut told Rapunzel that Pitch wouldn't black mail or force her to do something, though maybe it was a foolish thing to assume. She had once before thought that of a man, and had been let down. But, Pitch wasn't a man...he wasn't even human. He was the shell of man who had died long ago. A ghost..a king of nightmares. "Go on.." She said scooting off her bed and walking towards him. Her arms were crossed again, a usual pose she took when standing in front of Pitch.

"I have information that I've been holding on to for some time now." Pitch smirked, watching her walk towards him. "Regarding your mother..I may even throw in some information about a certain Eugene Fitzherbert." Pitch's eyes narrowed, examining Rapunzel and how she would react, if he piqued her curiosity. He could see that little spark in her bright green eyes ignite when he spoke of Eugene, causing his stomach to knot slightly. She was still in love with that dead man even though she believed he betrayed her. It was disgusting feeling that Pitch ignored, he always ignored it when it came to Rapunzel. "Are you interested?"

"I am...but then I'd have to help you. Help you in your plan to bring nightmares to everyone." Rapunzel shook her head. "I can't be selfish and trade my power for information...I probably wouldn't do anything with what you tell me anyway." Rapunzel sighed. Deep down she had a feeling about what Pitch was going to reveal to her. A painful feeling that her Mother had something to do with the death of Eugene. It was information she was afraid to hear, and she knew that Pitch could feel that. He could feel her fear no matter how small and hidden it was. She had stopped trying to hide it from him, after she learned he could feel that fear in his bones.

"Help me wage a war against people who have wronged me. Help me heal if they harm me, help me bring up a little fear in this overly cheerful world."

Rapunzel's eyes narrowed this time, fiercely piercing through Pitch. "No!" She shouted this time. "I won't help you...you can't force me. And if you try you...you aren't any better than Mother."

Pitch's eyes widened for a moment, she couldn't possibly believe that he would actually force her? He gulped and shook his head, a small amount of anger began to boil within him, slowly growing until it was overflowing. "She is responsible for Eugene's death. That woman you live with. You chose to believe her lies over what you had with that boy." His words were like daggers cutting through her. And even though part of Rapunzel always knew of this, part of her felt it deep down, hearing Pitch tell her in this evil angry tone was almost too much for her. "You claim to be this righteous beacon of light and good, but it was your fault he was hanged and killed. Your fault that you chose to stay in this life and be alone. You know what she is and continue to help her." It was only in these instances with Rapunzel that Pitch remembered what it was like to be human, how it felt to feel. She brought out such anger in him. Pitch stared at the girl whose eyes were welling up, and looked pale and hurt. All he could do was stare at her, before he disappeared out of her room in a puff of sandy smoke that wisped out of her window.

Rapunzel waited until the last grain of sand left her room before throwing herself back on her bed. Her body engulfing the pillows and sheets as she felt her tears moisten her bed. Why did he feel the need to speak to her like that? His tone..he sounded like it was his sole purpose in life to make her feel this way. Yet she wasn't scared...she was sad. Never had Pitch ever caused her to feel this pain in her chest before, it was a feeling she wasn't sure she would be able to forgive. But, at the same time..he had verified something Rapunzel had only been pushing down for so long. Her Mother had been responsible, had helped set in motion the events that caused Eugene's death. How would she be able to continue living with this woman who has been using her and lying to her for so long?

A breeze blew through Rapunzel's window, an unfamiliar cold wind that crept through and down her spine. It caused her tears to stop in their tracks as she picked her head up, slightly afraid to turn around. But, something inside her told Rapunzel it was okay, it was going to be alright. Slowly Rapunzel rose from her bed and turned to face her window.

"Your cousin said that we would be able to find you here." The boy with white hair smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Thank you Guys! I wasn't really expecting any reviews so soon, considering I didn't think many people actually liked this ship! But, I am glad for the feedback! I will try and get a chapter up as much as I can to keep this flow going! -Lexie 3 **

* * *

Rapunzel was freaking out, because she definitely heard a voice. A distinct voice, from someone strong who was in her room. But, she couldn't see him. Wide eyed Rapunzel jumped out of bed to grab her frying pan that laid beside it. "I'm not afraid to use this." She warned, her voice stern and unfaltering. Jack couldn't help but smirk at this. The man in the moon said this one had fire. She was definitely related to Elsa and Anna.

"You can hear my voice, but you're going to have to believe in me a bit more to actually see me." Rapunzel's eyes softened. There was something familiar about this, it almost paralleled when she first met Pitch. Believe? She squinted eyeing the are which the voice was coming from, then casting her view towards the window. Snow..there was snow coming through her window. Lowering her frying pan slowly, Rapunzel walked over towards her windowsill and could a small thin layer of bright white on the field down below. It was beautiful, the grass was crisp and covered in a light sheet of beautiful ice and frost. Frost. Rapunzel peeked up and turned around to look behind her.

"Jack Frost?" She asked knowing deep down that was who was. Suddenly the boy with white hair appeared in front of her, and he looked non threatening...friendly even. Where had she heard that name before though? She was sure that the name hadn't popped in her mind from her own creative imagination, no she had heard it before. "Jack Frost.." Rapunzel repeated this time tossing her frying pan away completely. It was a strange feeling, one of warmth and comfort that washed over Rapunzel when she saw Jack. It was like she knew that she could trust what he was saying, though he hadn't really said much to her. When he nodded happily at the sound of his name, Rapunzel smiled and plopped herself back on her bed, sitting indian style. "So, my frying is down...I suppose you could explain why you climbed through my window all invisible like."

Jack smirked and let out a small laugh as he placed his staff against the wall, leaning his shoulder next to it and using the wall for support. "I guess I do owe you an explanation." He nodded and thought for a moment. It wasn't a very long story, but it was loaded with new information...information that would probably hit Rapunzel hard. That was something Jack didn't want at all, he wanted to ease it on her, let her know everything slowly. "Okay, I'll make you a deal.." He arched his eyebrow before he spoke again. "I'll tell you the need to know information now, and you judge if you trust me enough to come with me. And then all will be explained later..by your family." Jack felt like that information about Elsa and Anna was something the cousins she tell themselves. It would probably be more of a shock coming from a complete stranger.

Rapunzel eyed him curiously. Did he honestly feel like she would go with him with only half the story? Did he really think that was enough to convince her to leap out her window and trust him? "And if I don't...then you'll leave?" She asked him and watched as Jack smiled and nodded. "Okay..fine." She nodded towards Jack indicating for him to proceed.

"So we are sort of in this war. By 'we' I mean Sandy and myself, the last remaining guardians." He could see that Rapunzel was slightly confused already, but listening carefully. "We have to defeat the darkness from taking over, so we are recruiting new members. Temporary Guardians. Just to stand in, and the big guy.." Jack pointed up, "The man in the moon..he decides who we are supposed to recruit." He wondered if that was already too much information, it would only beg for her to ask more questions.

Rapunzel played with the ends of her long blonde hair, contemplating and taking it all in. The darkness? That..was he talking about Pitch Black? All this time, had he been trying to gain control over Rapunzel to battle against Jack Frost? "This darkness..." Rapunzel began, "It's defeated these other Guardians? How?" She asked hoping that the word defeated differed from that of killed.

"When people..children..stop believing in us we disappear. Sometimes forever, sometimes just until we can get them all believing again. But, that isn't what we're fighting for Punz." Jack said using a shortened version of Rapunzel's name she wasn't used to, but couldn't say she didn't like. "We aren't looking for revenge or to save ourselves. If this darkness wins then there will be fear everywhere." Jack explained hoping Rapunzel would understand why they were Guardians, why they needed to recruit more members.

Rapunzel nodded, but remained silent. There was this pit in her stomach that knew this darkness was Pitch, knew that if she agreed to help Jack eventually she would have to be face to face with Pitch..but this time on opposite sides. Her eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated and weighed the pros and cons. Peering up at Jack, "Are we going to kill this darkness?" She asked, the answer would decide the fate of her joining the Guardians.

Jack eyed her, his head tilting slightly confused. Not one of the recruits had asked a question like that before, none seemed to care the outcome of this evil force...but Rapunzel did. She was definitely different. Jack shook his head 'no' "Our goal is never to kill, and even if we wanted to, we couldn't." Jack shrugged. "Pitch Black has always been around and always will. Fear will live even in the brightest of times and the happiest of people, but we need to stop fear and darkness from taking over." -

Rapunzel nodded. Even after everything, all the painful words Pitch had thrown at her, she knew that there would never be a day she wished death upon him. She only hoped that he felt that same way about her. "Then, yes. This is probably the craziest thing I have ever agreed to do in my life." Rapunzel smiled unsure how she had found her backbone again, where she got the nerve to dare to leave her tower again. "But, we must leave quickly. My Mother will be due back soon." Jack made a face at the mention of Rapunzel's Mother. It seemed to fall somewhere in between disgust and anger, and Rapunzel wasn't really sure what that meant.

He extended his arm after picking his staff back up. "Don't worry, we'll be there in no time." He smiled and watched as Rapunzel placed her hand in his.


	4. Chapter 4

To say traveling by way of basically ice skating on this beautiful freshly made ice that Jack creates was fun would probably be an understatement. Corona looked gorgeous with the light sleet of crystal clear ice Jack was painting over it. Rapunzel had never seen snow and ice or felt it against her skin before. She had gotten lost in this ride and being outside for the first time in forever, that she almost forgot why she had left her tower to begin with. Almost. She could hear Jack chuckling slightly at her as Rapunzel gazed around them, taking in the light of this new day as if she'd never be able to again.

"You don't need to go back there you know." Jack spoke randomly as their paced slowed down slightly and peered behind him.

Rapunzel remained silent for a moment, her arms still draped around Jack's neck as they glided on his newly made ice. "Of course I have to go back." Rapunzel said in a hushed tone. "She's just as alone as I am."

Jack blinked a few times, taking in the sentence. He wondered if Rapunzel knew deep down that Mother Gothel wasn't her mother, but stayed because she knew the woman was lonely. He wondered if Rapunzel was sacrificing her own happiness and loneliness to help this impostor of a mother. "But, you seem so sad there Punz."

Rapunzel just smiled and felt herself hug Jack with her arms that were already wrapped around him. She was silent for a moment wondering how to answer such a statement without giving too much away. "That isn't her fault really..." She mumbled, her thoughts racing back to that day she had asked Eugene to help her see the lights. She should have never left that tower, everything would have been better.

Jack had nothing left to say to that, he wasn't going to sit here and list the reasons why that crazy witch should be killed. It wasn't his place to speak the truth to Rapunzel, a truth he feared that she already knew deep down. They were close now, almost at base camp where the other stand in Guardians and Sandy were waiting.

Once they arrived, nervously Rapunzel looked around. There were too many new faces, too many new people to take in right now. Though she stood strong, and put on her best poker face as Jack began to introduce everyone.

"Everyone, this is Rapunzel." Jack began with a wide smile. Rapunzel got the feeling this was one of his favorite parts, introducing everyone to one another. She watched as he walked over towards a short man who was made of sand and beamed a bright brownish gold. "This is Sandy, our handy dandy Sandman." She listened and let out a small laugh as Jack gave Sandy a small pat on the back. She gave him a small nod and watched as Jack approached the next few people. "This little guy is Hiccup, but don't let his appearance fool you. Guy has major skills with Dragons." Jack nodded and smiled, "And this lass is Merida, she could probably use a bow and arrow better than anyone I've ever met. And I've been around a few years." He joked before stopping short in front of two other girls. Something about the two of them pulled Rapunzel in. One stood tall with beautiful fair hair in a gorgeous dress made of..crystallized ice? While the other stood proudly next to her clutching her arm and playing with her braid. "This is Anna and Elsa, but I suppose they could tell you everything about themselves." Jack said his voice lower as he walked back over towards Sandy.

Rapunzel gulped slightly before taking a few steps closer towards the two women. "I..do I know you guys?" Jack had said the word cousins earlier when she had first met him. Though, Rapunzel didn't feel the need to address that, she had no cousins and no other family. But, these two..she felt something between them, a connection a tether pulling them all close. "I feel like...I know you." Rapunzel whispered.

Anna was the first to smile widely and almost jump up and down before she let go of Elsa's arm. Immediately she closed the gap between herself and Rapunzel and draped her arms around her, squeezing her tightly and pulling her in close. "Yes..we're your cousins." Anna explained. "We're from Arendele and..well.." She pulled away from the warm embrace and looked up at a confused face. "Okay maybe you should sit down." Anna looked over at Elsa for support.

Nodding, Elsa walked over to the other side of Rapunzel and guided her towards the next room. It was a small area with a few cots set up for the cousins to sleep in. "Part of me feels that deep down you always knew what I'm about to tell you." Elsa began and watched as Rapunzel sat down slowly. She had a look of confusion but also intrigue on her face.

"That woman you live with...she's not.." Elsa began but felt frustrated. With this truth came pain, confusion, and possibly anger. Feelings that she didn't want to cause her cousin. She knew too well what that felt like, what it was to live in a room for her whole life alone.

"She isn't your mother Rapunzel." Elsa turned to Anna who chimed in the information.

"Anna..." Elsa gave her a look, a stern one before turning back towards Rapunzel and sighing. "Who she is and what she did is not important.." Elsa said looking at her cousin. "You are the lost Princess of Corona Rapunzel." Elsa explained, a small smile creeping on her face. "You are our cousin, and once this is all done you don't have to go back to that tower. We can take you to the King and Queen of Corona."

Rapunzel didn't smile, she didn't move, and she didn't cry. She sat on the cot for a moment, taking the information in. Though it felt like nothing new. It felt as though she had always known that. "They...my friend was..." She tried to speak, tried to explain that she never allowed herself to consider the possibility that she was the Lost Princes, because the royal family had sentenced Eugene to death. "I can't go back to any of those places." Rapunzel finally said. "But..we have bigger things to worry about right now." She said standing up and checking her cheeks for any sort of moisture.

"Rapu-" Elsa was about to speak when Rapunzel stopped her. "We'll have plenty of time after this whole ordeal is over." She shot her cousin down, and Elsa could feel that the time for talking about family matters was done for now. Nodding, agreeing that they needed to know focus on this war that seemed to be engulfing the lands, Elsa and Anna followed Rapunzel towards the rest of the group.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days and Rapunzel began to wonder about her Mother and about Pitch. Had Mother gone home, back to an empty house, and known Rapunzel had left..probably for good this time? Did Pitch know that she had chose to join forces against the side he had been so hell bent on defeating. The side he was against, the side he had wanted Rapunzel's help to beat? She wasn't sure, though the thoughts seemed to torment her mostly at night when she was trying to sleep. This restless was no different causing Rapunzel to hop out of bed and take a midnight stroll. The base camp itself was protected from peeping wandering magical eyes, but the land around it was not. That would require too much magic. Though Rapunzel hadn't felt in danger once she left the comfort and safety of the camp. She didn't believe that who they were fighting against was her enemy, or that he would hurt her.

She sighed rather loudly once she walked through the soft grassy field to a large tree. It was very wide and tall, strong and sturdy. Something Rapunzel was feeling less and less like. There was an uncertainty in Rapunzel, a questioning feeling of whether or not Pitch was going to understand why she was doing this. She wasn't really sure why she cared, after all they were apparently not friends..just people who managed to keep each other company when convenient...when the loneliness took over. But, she did care, she did wonder if he would be angry or hurt by her decision. Though she never meant to actually hurt him. She then sighed and huffed slightly at the thought, Pitch didn't get hurt really. And even if he ever did, he just covered it up with his nasty attitude and way of treating people. He was just a..just someone who...all he did was hurt anything he ever touched. Rapunzel crossed her arms as she thought about it longer, and felt herself getting angrier the more the thoughts piled in. He had been trying to enlist her on his side of this war for years, trying to keep her healing magic on his side and use her powers for..for..evil! Rapunzel felt her face morphing and her eyebrows furrowing as she continued to feel agitated.

"I just asked for your help.." She heard a voice from the shadows speak. "I never forced you, or dragged you out of that tower." She looked hard through the dark of the night further through the trees.

"Quit hiding in the shadows and show yourself Pitch." She had meant to sound angry and unwavering, but instead sounded like a child who was upset.

Laughing lightly Pitch appeared before her, in his usual puff of black sand that reminded Rapunzel of smoke. He stared at her for a moment, the silence becoming deafening to her. "Why are you here?" She asked finally breaking that silence.

Pitch simple shrugged, he himself unsure of the actual reason. "I had gone back...shortly after.." His voice was low, and he was no longer looking at Rapunzel. She often wondered if when he turned away from her gaze if it was because he was afraid she would see what was truly in his eyes. If it was because she would notice that they were not as empty as he had boasted they were. "When you weren't there I..well I already knew." His voice was still light, as if saying he hadn't really cared.

"It was something I couldn't really say no to, Pitch." Rapunzel said taking a few steps closer towards him. "I didn't tell them that I knew you or..anything."

Pitch looked at her, confused for a moment before smirking. "Of course you didn't. Don't try and pretend you did that for my benefit. I'm sure they wouldn't really understand that we..spent time together."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, "Well, I wouldn't have explained it like that." She said turning away from his gaze for a moment. "I just assumed if they knew that..we..that you..I assumed they would try to use that to get to you."

Pitch shook his head, half in disbelief and half because of the humor of the situation. "Use you to get to me? You think rather highly of yourself."

"You said yourself you cam back." Rapunzel said very matter of factly. "I could have told them to wait there...that eventually you would have been back."

Pitch looked at her, sort of shock she was speaking to him like that. "I guess you missed your chance then." He shrugged after finally speaking again. "I do hope it all works out for you here with them, you know trying to off me."

Rapunzel sighed, "Jack said that...it's impossible to kill you even if they wanted to. Which they don't.." It was the one thing Rapunzel had truly asked about this whole ordeal, she wanted to make sure she was not helping to kill Pitch. No matter what he said or did to her, there was a feeling deep down that would never let something like that happen to him.

Pitch just laughed for a moment, his laugh not as low as he would have liked it to be..but the reaction sort of took him by surprise. "You honestly believe that having everyone in the world not believe in me is a fate better than death?" He asked her taking a large step forward. "To be completely alone again and have to start from nothing."

"I-...I'll always believe in you." It was a low comment, made from a girl who whispered and turned her face away so as to not be facing him. It was a comment made from a girl who knew the man in front of her hated such things, such nice things directed at him.

Pitch stared at her again, this time unable at all to form words, unable to form thoughts. His body only able to stand in front of her and stare. The two stood like this for awhile, Rapunzel too afraid to look up and see what face was plastered on Pitch Black. He too scared to say a word in fear she would take it all back. As much as he hated to admit it, she was the only person who really mattered. The only one he wanted to believe in him. "Rap-.." He was about to call her name softly when a sheet of ice in form of a path appeared and Jack frost slid through the trees.

"Rapunzel get back." He said sternly as he stood between Pitch and the girl with magic hair. "That's Pitch Black..what were you doing out here all alone?"

Rapunzel shook her head and reached out, "Jack it's fine he's not going to.." Jack looked back at her and shook his head.

"You don't know what he's capable of Punz." Pitch blinked a few times at the nickname for Rapunzel that poured out of Jack's mouth. The face he had been wearing just moment ago, to soft caring one that was directed towards Rapunzel's kind words shifted. Anger taking it's place once again.

Pitch looked around, the shadows of the forest granting his wish and bringing forth his mares. "Stop.." Rapunzel looked over at Pitch before turning her head back to Jack. "We were just talking, okay? Let's just go back...there's still time to end this peacefully."

Jack blinked a few times, unsure if what he heard actually happened. "Peacefully?" He repeated. He didn't want to ask what she had possibly been talking about with Pitch Black, what kind of conversation could have even been happening. Instead he just pointed his staff towards Pitch. "I'm taking her back..." He said wrapping an arm around her waist. Part of Rapunzel wanted to push him off, to try and force them to talk, but she was sure that wasn't going to happen tonight. She had been lucky enough to calm Pitch down once this evening. To help them both right now would be impossible. She decided she would just talk to Jack again at camp.

Pitch watched as Jack began to slowly back up, until finally they were sliding on his trail made of ice back to camp. Pitch felt his jaw clench and his fists ball up. Anger again, anger and loneliness.

Once Jack had made it back inside with Rapunzel and he was sure everything was secure, he sat down and looked over at her. Confusion was written on his face, and Rapunzel wasn't sure where to even begin. "What were you doing out there with him?"

Rapunzel began to play with the long strands of her hair, something she tended to do when the nerves began to get to her. "I couldn't sleep, so I went out for a walk."

It was a simple answer, but it was sufficient for Jack. "So you didn't think that would be dangerous? And you just so happened to bump into Pitch Black and strike up conversation?" His sarcasm was pouring out of each statement.

"No..I...I knew if I happened to bump into Pitch that I would be fine." Rapunzel said with a shrug. She could tell that Jack was still confused, possibly even more so now. "You see...Pitch..well.." She sighed. Pitch was right, that sounded strange no matter how you said it out loud. "I suppose Pitch and I have been friends for quite some time now. Even though we don't use that word. He hates it..and I hate thinking that someone like him actually is my friend."

Jack's eyes widened. He wasn't really sure understood at all, or if this was clarifying more than confusing him. "So you've known Pitch Black for.." -

"For a really long time." Rapunzel shrugged. "I don't remember when I first saw him, I was little...but it wasn't until recently that I considered him someone I care about." Rapunzel winces slightly, saying that out loud. "I joined you guys to help, I joined..to also help him. To help him become something better. I'm sure there was once a time he didn't cause fear for fun, but to help us." Rapunzel looked up at Jack, slowly his confused face began to soften.

"You should have told us, you should have told me." He said, though he smiled and placed a hand on top of hers. "I would have understood that."

Rapunzel smiled, turning her hands over so that now she was holding on to Jack's hands. "I suppose I was afraid you would just use me to get to him. I was pretty sure he didn't hang around many people." She couldn't help but lightly laugh, an awkward laugh that was helping break the silence.

Elsa peeked through the crack of the door and spotted Jack and Rapunzel holding hands. She tried her hardest to listen and hear what they were speaking about, but she couldn't. The two were talking so low it was nearly impossible. Something about the interaction itself caused a knot to form in Elsa's stomach though. She had no idea why, if she felt the need to protect her cousin or if it was something else...something to do with Jack. But, Elsa was certain that she didn't like this feeling at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is a two parter! I felt strange separating these two sections, because of how Rapunzel was feeling! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

It had been almost a week and Rapunzel had to admit, she was surprised that Jack hadn't told anyone about what happened. It wasn't like it was a big secret, but at the same time she was unsure how to other would react. It was strange to see that Jack seemed to silently know that, and respect it. Though Rapunzel couldn't help but notice that her newly found cousin Elsa seemed to have been avoiding her. Rapunzel couldn't really blame her though, Elsa was the one with ice power and Rapunzel was the one who had been so cold. She watched her cousin from across, seemingly in deep conversation with Merida. What the two could possibly be speaking so intensely about this early in the morning was beyond her. Sluggishly, Rapunzel stood from the stool she had been perched on and walked over towards Elsa. Her cousin perked up and eyed her for a moment before coughing nervously.

"I was..I was sort of wondering if you wanted to maybe take the next patrol shift with me?" Rapunzel asked her in a more happy tone. She watched as it seemed like Elsa was weighing the pro and cons of that before turning her full attention up at the standing Rapunzel.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." Elsa said with a forced smile. Rapunzel felt like a horrible cousin. She had just found out a few weeks ago that she was this different person, someone who had family, family that cared about her, and she hadn't made the effort to reach out. Elsa and Anna seemed like the type of cousins who could be her friends, the type of girls who would have her back and be more than just relatives you visit on special occasions. After all, here they were helping the Guardians out. Rapunzel smiled back at Elsa, even though it was quite obvious her cousin seemed to be forcing hers. She peered up when she watched as Jack and Anna walked in from their round of patrol.

He gave her a small wave from across the room and Rapunzel smiled back. It was something, feeling like she had a true friend in Jack Frost. Rapunzel had never had such a light hearted, fun, nice guy as a friend before. She actually never really had any friends. Her thoughts drifted towards Pitch again, though she pushed those away quickly. It was ridiculous, but Rapunzel felt as though when she thought of Pitch he could tell. As if he had some special ability linked to her mind. She knew that was impossible, and how ridiculous the thought was, but still she forced Pitch to the back of her mind. Turning, Rapunzel could see Elsa crossing her arms, seeming slightly annoyed.

"Let's just go.." She said, her tone slightly harsh as she brushed past her cousin towards the door. Rapunzel watched as Elsa walked through the door and then turned her attention towards Jack, confused. She wondered if he maybe knew why Elsa seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder. Though, Jack just shrugged and looked equally confused.

"Woman issues?" He said in a questioning tone and then lightly chuckled. Rapunzel playfully rolled her eyes as she walked past Jack, lightly and playfully hitting his shoulder before she followed after Elsa.

Once Rapunzel met up with Elsa immediately her cousin sighed. "How long do these things usually last anyway?" Before allowing Rapunzel to answer Elsa spoke again. "Maybe we should split up."

This time Rapunzel sighed loudly and aggravated, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Okay, what gives?" She questioned. "I know I haven't been the most inviting cousin, but I've been dealing with my own crap. But..I don't think I deserve all of this. What did I ever do to you?"

Elsa stared at Rapunzel wide eyed, probably not expecting her cousin to explode outside like this. She blinked a few times, almost seeming as though she was at a loss for words. "I..well..." She coughed slightly regaining herself before relaxing a bit. "Nothing actually." She admitted with a small shrug and hugging her shoulders.

"Then..what changed? When I first met you, you seemed so eager to get to know me. I can't imagine because I've been a bit quiet this past week you decided I was no longer worthy of being your cousin." Rapunzel wondered where she was finding this spark. It had been so long since she had felt a fire inside of her. She hated to admit it to herself, but it was only those nights where Pitch had decided to randomly come to the tower that Rapunzel had felt alive again. She couldn't help but wonder if she felt this light in her because she had seen him again. Gulping slightly, Rapunzel again pushed her thoughts of Pitch aside. Right now she was dealing with family issues, no reason to even begin to analyze what ever type of friendship she and Pitch seemed to have.

Elsa laughed and it seemed like it was to break the silence, and maybe a little towards herself. "Honestly?" She asked and sighed again shaking her head. "I guess...I suppose I feel something strange. I've never really experienced it before." Elsa explained, her eyes darting towards the door. Hoping no one exit, or that anyone was listening. She leaned in closer, whispering. "I suppose I'm jealous of whatever seems to be forming between you and Jack." Elsa shrugged and looked down, her eyes filling with trace amounts of shame. She felt horrible for letting those strange feelings get in the way of how she was treating her cousin. "I'm sorry..I just am not used to having to deal with feeling like this." Elsa looked back up at Rapunzel, hoping she of all people would understand, having also been isolated from everyone at such a young age.

Rapunzel listened carefully, her brow furrowing as Elsa explained. She quickly shook her head defensively and smiled. "Elsa, there isn't anything happening between Jack and I. I mean...he's my friend and I feel like he's a real and true friend. But..I mean..that's all." Rapunzel tried to explain as best as she could.

Elsa blinked a few times, a rush of confusion pouring over her. "Oh?..But I saw you guys the other night. It was really late and you were up together it seemed...personal." Elsa blushed lightly. "I wasn't spying. I just woke up and when I peeked out the door I saw you guys."

Rapunzel stopped smiling for a moment. She knew exactly what night Elsa was talking about, the night Jack had found her outside with Pitch. "Oh..that night." Rapunzel mumbled, her eyes slowly sinking until she appeared sullen and staring at the floor. "It wasn't like that. Jack just...he found something out about me, and he just sort of wanted the story I guess." Rapunzel shrugged thinking back to the night. He had stayed up all evening with her as she basically told Jack her story. Revealed when she first met Pitch, spoke about how they seemed to form this friendship without knowing, and that now it felt different and confusing.

Elsa's eyes now seemed to be pleading for more information, though there seemed to be a joy glazing over them as she eyed Rapunzel. "So he's really just your friend?" Elsa asked again and then looked at Rapunzel curiously. "Is there...I mean..I could help you, you know? If you need to talk about anything." She said placing a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. She had to admit, that she was rather curious though. What on earth could her cousin be hiding behind those big bright green eyes of hers.

Rapunzel smiled and without thinking draped her arms around Elsa. "I haven't felt like this in such a long time. And it's all because of you and Anna." She explained. "Having a real family...it means so much."

Elsa was surprised at embrace, the warmth of being so close to her cousin. But she too wrapped her arms tightly around Rapunzel, leaning in to the emotional hug. "Me too.." She mumbled.

* * *

After having such a heart to heart with Elsa, Rapunzel felt recharged..refreshed..and ready to tackle some other demons that night. Whether or not Pitch decided to grace her with his presence, Rapunzel wanted to be alone and somewhere quiet to think. What she had said to him the other night wasn't a lie. After all of this was done, whichever side wound up winning, Rapunzel was rather sure that she would always be there for Pitch. It was almost like he was her weak spot. Something she was unable to say no to.

Making her way back to the large tree that was not so far from camp, Rapunzel laid under it. She stared up, gazing through the leaves that the light twilight wind was making dance and found herself smiling lightly.

It was rare lately to have just a moment alone, to breathe and take in the world that surrounded her. There were times when Rapunzel forgot she was allowed to leave the camp area and actually be under the sky. Sometimes her home life would just creep back in and she would find herself back in the tower, back in that life where she had to answer to her Mother and tip toe around her mumbles. It was hard to get used to that weight being off of her shoulders. Being able to fully become the woman she was always meant to be, really think about her past, present, and what it meant for her future. A future that was now going to be ever so different than the one that had been laid before her just a few weeks ago.

It was then when Rapunzel felt it, the crispness in the air, almost like a chill running through her spine sending small tingles and shivers through her body. Leaning up, she looked around almost feeling herself hoping to see those yellow eyes glowing in the night. But, she found nothing around her, no one standing in the shadows, no black sand swirling in the wind. Had she really imagined that shiver, that tingling feeling that only rushed through her when he appeared? Rapunzel blinked for a moment, contemplating that maybe her wishful thinking, her hoping for Pitch to show up tonight had caused her to feel it. She sighed loudly before laying back down, turning her gaze back up towards the leaves, when she saw his face now staring down at her only a few inches away from her own.

"Boo." Pitch spoke softly, a hit of humor lingering through his words.

Rapunzel screamed lightly, holding her tongue and covering her mouth, because she didn't want to wake or worry the others. Though maybe deep down she didn't want Jack to come running again, sending Pitch away...or angering him. "Really?" She asked angrily in a hushed whisper, though it still caused Pitch to arch an eyebrow. "Was there a need for that?"

"Of course, for my entertainment." He shrugged, as if that was obvious. "You have to admit, that was a good for a laugh." Pitch smirked and then leaned against the large coarse trunk of the tree Rapunzel had decided to lay under.

She sat still in the plush grass, gazing up towards Pitch, her frown and angry face softening once she realized that he was now here. "I wasn't sure if you were going to come." Rapunzel whispered. She had come out a few night during the week after the incident, and Pitch was no where to be seen. Part of her wasn't sure if he would ever come back before this whole fight was over.

He simply shrugged and looked away from her, as if not caring too much. "I assumed you had all the company you needed." His tone carried the sense that he was feeling nothing, and not caring at all about the conversation. Though Rapunzel could see in his eyes that Pitch was choosing his words carefully in hopes to either make a point or hurt her. "The lonely girl with no one seemed surrounded by friends and family..." He turned his attention back to Rapunzel, his eyes piercing through her own as he continued, "..and boys with White hair to the rescue."

Rapunzel gulped slightly, a knot twisting in her stomach. Whether it was due to Pitch's eyes staring through her own, or the way he was speaking to her, Rapunzel was unsure. "That was only because.." He interrupted her as Rapunzel tried to explain. "Only because he assumed you were an innocent girl out in the dark forest with the Boogey Man." He used his hands, waving them in the air to give the name Boogey Man life.

Rapunzel cocked her head to the side and made a face. "Pitch.." She said, her voice unwavering and warning. "I explained it to him.." She admitted, and hadn't realized that those words were going to pour out of her mouth.

"Admitted?...Admitted what to him?" Pitch asked, his tone giving away that he was definitely curious.

Rapunzel shrugged, "That you were no enemy of mine..and I may have gone into detail about how we met." She bit her lip lightly, feeling slightly nervous. "And possibly about..our relationship over the years." She was a bit scared to use the word friendship around Pitch. Sometimes he seemed to take everything she said with a grain of salt, nit picking and criticizing. While other times he just listened, and even seemed to enjoy what she said. Rapunzel felt like tonight was not the latter.

"So you decided to tell Jack our...history." Pitch chose his own word carefully, as he still leaned on the tree. He hadn't moved a muscle besides turning his head to face Rapunzel this entire time. "And what said the boy snow wonder?" Pitch asked curiously as he then moved his hand and placed it on his chin, stroking it slowly.

"He just listened. I suppose I just needed to vent." Rapunzel said as she looked down and began to think back to that night, about how it felt to just speak about it. "Until then, you were the only person who..who knew about.." She couldn't really say it again. "I didn't really have anyone to speak to besides..." Rapunzel looked up, her thoughts shouting 'you' in her head. "It was nice to speak to someone else about..about you." She shrugged.

Pitch moved swiftly, his motion almost undetectable as he now knelt in front of Rapunzel, his index finger tipping her head up ever so slightly. "And did he judge? Did he ask how you could befriend such a foul creature with no soul?" Pitch asked, not even realizing he let the word 'befriend' slip out.

Rapunzel felt herself gulp uncontrollably, and blinked as Pitch tipped her head up using only his finger. Ever so gently, Rapunzel reached up, taking his hand in her own. "No he didn't. But why does that matter?" She asked him curiously. "When have I ever been one to allow other people's judgments to change how I feel or think?"

Pitch stopped for a moment, feeling himself a bit taken back by Rapunzel holding his hand. Finally hearing her words a moment late, he shook his head. "True." He mumbled.

Rapunzel smiled, and continued to hold his hand in her own. There was a quiet now between them. A long silence, though it didn't feel awkward. If anything, it felt nice. Rapunzel sat and continued to just look at Pitch, taking in how the simple act of holding his hand seemed to cause him to twitch slightly. It was doubtful that there was anyone else who was ever so close to him physically, or that he allowed to even touch him. As innocent as it was, it was clear that it was making Pitch slightly nervous. "I'm tired." She said finally breaking the silence that was beginning to engulf the two.

Pitch nodded and immediately tried to slowly pull his hand away. Rapunzel arched an eyebrow, lightly tightening her grip around Pitch's hand, pulling him a bit so that he wasn't able to get up. "I'm going o sleep out here tonight though." She added looking around. "I haven't been able to fully take advantage of actually being able to enjoy being outside." She said with a smile continuing to explain her train of thought. "Would you..." She felt unable to ask. It had been so long since Pitch had 'stood guard' while Rapunzel slept. When she was younger, a child, he would tell her that he would watch and make sure no roughians or thugs would enter through her window. He had stopped though, when Rapunzel had gotten older. She hoped he understood what she was asking without having to actually speak it.

A small twitch on the corner of Pitch's mouth indicated that he was holding back a smile, trying his hardest to keep it in. "I suppose I should keep watch. I hear Jack is a strange boy in the middle of the night." Pitch managed to joke slightly, though he still managed to slip his hand out of Rapunzel's grasp. She was sure he used his sand like powers. Cheater. Slowly he made his way over towards the tree, leaning on it again and looking around the night sky.

"If..if you.." Rapunzel tried to speak up as she laid her head on the grass again. "If you get tired of standing all night, you could sit here with me you know?" She felt herself gulp lightly as she patted the soft grass next her. Pitch blinked a few times, just staring at the girl with the magic hair for a few minutes. "If you get tired.." She repeated before turning around, curling into a ball, and closing her eyes.

Pitch stood, leaning against the tree feeling the thoughts of confusion pouring through his mind. The entire night felt strange, and fake even. As if he had fallen into a sand trap laid by the Sandman, and he was dreaming up scenarios that only his subconscious wished would happen. Though, this was actually happening right before him. She had touch his hand, held it tight. Patted the grass beside her, and basically invited him to be near her as she slept. Pitch had never given these thoughts allowance to roam his brain, had always pushed them aside and forced himself to even treat her badly at times. But, looking down at her now, watching Rapunzel lay there in front of him..it was hard to push those thoughts away.

Giving in, Pitch pushed off from the tree and walked over beside Rapunzel. Though he sat down, there was still space between them in case she decided to toss or turn in her sleep. Which Pitch was well aware Rapunzel did.

She peeked through the small crevice of her eyelids, and smiled slightly seeing Pitch sitting down on the grass beside her. Slowly, Rapunzel moved her hand through the grass until her finger tips lightly grazed Pitch's. Slowly he laced just her index finger with his own, curling them together as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
